


why must I suffer? (am I an pawn to you?)

by chimerin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7th Jan / 6th Jan spoilers, Beware, Drabbles, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghostbur, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), OH GOD IM DYING, Other, Sad Ghostbur, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, mentioned - Freeform, sbi FD!AU, sbi fd au, when the part with wilbur screamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: A short drabble on that one scene.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	why must I suffer? (am I an pawn to you?)

**Author's Note:**

> TW / CW :: screaming/yelling , self deprecating (?)
> 
> I'm currently in a huge writers block rn so this helped. A bit..
> 
> I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE IWTCYP

As he widen his eyes,

The world has already turned black and white.

The remnants of L’manberg are rubble…

Citizens are spectating the fight.

A huge obsidian platform is above the land.

He could see TNT falling from the sky.

He looked down the pit and bedrock just.. lays there.

Isn’t this my unfinished business finished? Why can’t I just go to the afterworld?

He looked above and saw his father, twin, and his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ enemy… dropping TNT.

Why must they blow up everything he loved.

First, Logstedshire and now… L’manberg.

WHY? WHY?!

WHY MUST’VE I BEEN THE UNFORTUNATE ONE?!

Am I just another character in your story line?

Am I inconsequential to you?


End file.
